We Only Met Cause' I Missed The Bus!
by Doomagenagon
Summary: Konan meets Pein at a unusual place will they become friends, enemies or lovers?   AU, A bit Of Oc-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters….ohoho if I did it would be a whole different story :3.

Chapter one: Found

...

Konan stumbled down the cold streets of Amegakure. A small blanket rapped around her shoulders, the icy wind blew harder making her legs sting. Of course she hadn't changed out of her 'work' cloths she really just wanted to get home.

She approached the bus shelter just as the bus started to leave "Dammit" she started to run slightly faster before sliding in a puddle and falling down.

But instead she was met with something not cold, icy or hard. It was warm and comforting. She nuzzled her head into it then realised it was breathing she instantly tried to pull away, but was held in place by two strong arms.

She looked up to reveal a face "Hello there!" he said cheerfully. Konan's mouth dropped open, sure she had some piercings, a labret and her ears but this guy was covered! And they were they only things she could make out of his features due it being dark and gloomy.

He gave her a puzzled expression before figuring it out and helped her to her feet "Yeah I like piercings…" he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, trying not to scare her.

Konan then realised she has missed her only way home and instantly facepalmed.

The pierced man tilted his head to the side then realised "Err…dam you missed your bus"

Konan shivered as a gust of wind blew past her making the blanket reveal her cloths. The male blushed and looked away "Um Miss would you like to borrow my jacket?"

She looked down and cursed before pulling the blanket back over her. "No I'm fine" she said walking past the man.

"Can I at least know your name Miss?" He said turning around eyes glued to her back. She stopped in her tracks "Konan."

He smiled "Sayonara Konan san!" he waved before heading his own way.

Konan had now walked about a kilometre and the rain had started to drizzle let alone the loonies who had started to follow her like a lion hunting down its prey.

The Rain as if on queue started to bucket down as she neared a small shopping centre. She mentally cheered and ran towards it, but alas it was too late. By the time she had got under cover she was dripping head to toe.

She sat down on a metal seat out side the store and sighed, she still had miles to walk and the rain wasn't clearing off as if things couldn't get any better. Damn you parents who had made her live in 'The Village Hidden in Rain'.

"Ah Konan san! We meet yet again!" Konan turned her head to meet eye contact with the pierced man. Now in the light she could see him properly, he had bright orange hair and eyes to match. His physique was quite muscular and well built. Sure he had all those piercings but in away in looked quite cute.

"What do you want and are you stalking me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The older male chuckled "Of course not! This is a shopping centre, am I correct?" Konan looked over at the sign 'Super Market' she nodded. "I was simply getting milk and chips" He held up the bag containing the items.

Konan mumbled something along the lines of 'sure stalker' and stood up.

The male instantly facepalmed and Konan looked at him in a confused manner. " I must be the rudest person on the planet, I have not properly introduced my self" he said smiling widely before bowing "I'm Pein".

**Yooza! This is my first Konan and Pein storey :D Don't flame me because it's really Oc. I did it because I want to make Pein the nice one and Konan the stubborn one, but later on it will change mwhahaha…  
><strong>

**Review Pwease and tell me what you think? Ill give chu a cookie :D  
><strong>

**~Doomagenagon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Kakuzu

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does

~It was only because you let me borrow your cloths~

Konan looked at him strangely. Pein 'strange name maybe it's a nick name?' she asked herself and like normal no one answered 'got to stop doing that…'. She shook her head then looked back over at this man now know as Pein, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Well I'll be on my way now.."

Pein frowned "You're all wet and it's still raining! You'll catch a cold in this rain! Here my house is just across the road" He pointed to a small set of apartments "You can grab some new cloths and then I'll drive you home!"

Konan thought about the offer. Sure she didn't know him and for all she knew he could be a psycho killer but then again, he was right, in this rain she would surely catch a cold, due to her bad luck then she wouldn't be able to go to work, thus not making any money.

She sighed "I guess I coul-" but before she could even finish her sentence Pein had linked his arms with hers, starting to walk over to a set of apartments. "We don't want to hang around here for too long, the creeps have started lurking" he chuckled and he looked both ways and crossed the road, arms still linked like lovers.

After climbing many stairs they finally reached a battered up door with a '7' imprinted on it. Pein unlinked their arms, to fumble around for his keys and at that moment Konan realised they had walked all the way with their arms linked. She looked to the side and cursed under her breathe.

Pein looked over at her "You say something Konan san?" he asked friendly but got a nasty snarl in return from Konan along the lines of 'hurry up and look for your keys, I want to go home'.

Pein blinked a couple of times and returned looking for his keys. After looking in all his pockets and shopping bags, he found them under the doormat. "It's always the last place you look aye Konan san?" Konan just glared at him, while he chuckled nervously and put the key in the door "Oh and by the way, I have a room mate, don't let his appearance scare you. He's nice….sorta". Pein grinned as he turned the key opening the door to reveal a small yet tidy lounge.

"Pein, did you remember the coffee?" Konan looked over to another door where the mysterious voice had come from. The door of the room creaked open to reveal another male. Konan eyes widened at the sight of him, he was cover in scars! Well all she could really see of them was his arms and legs, his face was masked and long brown locks hung down around his face. 

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Konan "Who's the girl with the blanket?" He asked plainly, as Konan glared at him, trying to cover himself as much as possible.

"Oh Kakuzu, this is Konan san~! My new friend~! " he grinned pushed the girl out of the door way into the lounge then shutting the door.

"Not friend!" she stated, stamping on Pein's toes.

Pein was about to yelp but held it in and scooted closer to her, using the puppy eyes "Aw but Konan san~".

"Would you stop calling me that?" She growled taking another step away, her eye twitching slightly.

Kakuzu blinked a couple of times "Urghh I'll be going now…" he stuttered retreating back into his room and quickly closing the door.

"See he's not that bad!" Pein said grinning widely while walking over to another door. "I never said he was, idiot..." she mumbled to herself "You say something Konan san?" "No".

Konan sighed and followed Pein over to the door which had 'Pein's room enter at your own risk' carved into it. 'Hmm Typical men' she thought to herself as he opened it. 

To her surprise the room was filled to the gunnels with books…not what she had expected at all. "Sorry about the mess, haven't had the time to build a book self" Pein said as he twisted around endless piles of books to a large cabinet, as Konan suspected were full of cloths.

As he fumbled around in the drawers, Konan picked up a book and looked at the cover, before raising an eyebrow. "You read poetry?" she asked flicking through the book, at the battered pages. Looked like it had lived through hell and back. 

Pein looked over his shoulder at her "Yes" he said with a light smile "Urm, this is the smallest thing I've got..." he said walking back over to her and passing her, a dark blue shirt with the Hylian Symbol**/Which is the Legend of Zelda symbol thing :I/ **and a pair of black skinnies.

She just sort of stood there awkwardly with the cloths in her hands. Pein tilted his at her and then left the room shutting the door behind "there better not be any hidden camera's in here!" she shouted at him through the closed, earning a chuckle from Pein.

**Excuse myself for the lateness of this chapter all my reviewers ( Ran around like a spastic for ages cause I got reviews …). This chapter is majorly lame BUT it will get better in the next one, I just fell out of inspiration for it,…ehh.  
>THANKYOU EVERYONEE FOR THE FAVS AND STTUUUFFF~!<br>~Doom**


End file.
